Baby Photos
by MosherGurl
Summary: Because parents are just embarrassing like that.


"AWW, look at how cute he was!"

Plum laughed lightly as she tapped a photo of a young boy. The aqua haired woman seated across from her beamed before waving one in front of the blonde's face.

"Yeah, well take a look at this one!"

Plum leant forward across the table to see a picture of a baby wearing an accessory.

"Haha! Is that a _diaper _on his head?"

Bulma grinned from ear to ear before placing the embarrassing photograph back on the table.

"Yep, did it himself, haha!"

Both females laughed loudly as Trunks walked into the room, confusion written over his face;

"Hey, what's so funny?"

They both looked at him and started chuckling, unable to get the funny images out of their head that they had recently seen of said man. Bulma waved her hand slightly, dismissing her son.

"Oh, nothing honey. Just looking through some old memories."

Curiosity got the better of Trunks as he leant over Plum's shoulder to see said memories. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what he saw.

"Are they my _baby _pictures?!"

Bulma picked up one of the pictures and sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, weren't you so cute?"

She flashed him the picture as he snatched it away from her, a blatant twitch in his left eyebrow. Bulma didn't fail to notice her son's distress.

"Oh calm down, it's all just harmless fun."

Trunks looked at Plum and noticed her looking at a picture when he was being potty trained. His face flushed red as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the table. Bulma smiled at them both as they went outside. The air was fresh and warm that summer afternoon; but Plum doubted that it was the summer heat causing Trunks' face to tint red. She couldn't resist the urge to poke the bear.

"Aww, you were such a cute baby Trunks."

His eyebrow gave another slight twitch as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly. It was best he ignored the girl and instead headed down the hill before flopping back on the soft grass. Plum followed the agitated half Saiyan's movements and looked at him through amused eyes. He was staring at the sky, and she couldn't help but think he looked so cute. Seeing him like that made the girl feel a little guilty;

"I'm sorry if we upset you with the baby pictures Trunks."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed how bad she felt. He took a deep breath before sitting up on his elbows;

"It didn't upset me, it's just a little..._embarrassing_."

The blonde perked up at this, happy to hear he wasn't angry with her, but couldn't help questioning him.

"Why on Earth would it be embarrassing? I mean we are best friends after all. We don't have anything to hide or be bothered about."

Trunks smiled gently and tilted his head to the side;

"Hmm, yeah, well I don't recall ever seeing any of your baby photos."

Plum blushed deeply, knowing full well how embarrassing her baby pictures were. Trunks noticed the blush and pointed it out.

"See? _No one _likes their baby photo's being seen... So do you want to have dinner at our place tonight?"

Plum was happy with the change of subject and nodded her head; yes.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Shall I ask my parents to come along as well?"

Trunks lay back on the grass once again, staring at the clear sky.

"No, I'll ask them. Mother wants some stuff picking up from your place anyway and it will be faster for me to do it."

The blonde nodded, quite happy that she doesn't have to go all the way back home.

"Oh alright then, thank you."

With a brief nod from the Saiyan, they both enjoyed their short time relaxing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Brief and Hoshi family had just finished a wonderful meal at Capsule Corp and we're lounging about the dining room letting their stomach's settle. The table had been cleared and now everyone was engaged in idle chit-chat. Plum glanced up at her mother upon hearing something that unsettled her.

"So, how about those photo's?"

Bulma clapped her hands lightly, suddenly remembering.

"Oh yes, Trunks mentioned that. I have these as well."

Both mothers pulled out pictures from nowhere and placed them on the table. The father's also lent closer to indulge in their children's humiliation, smiles on every parents face. Bulma laughed lightly at a photo she now held in her hand;

"Aww, Plum, I never knew you were a chunky baby."

Plum's head snapped up; the foreboding feeling gotten worse. With reluctance she glanced and saw Trunks' as well as her own baby photo's spread out on the table. With a smirk, she side glanced Trunks.

"Oh, you're _evil_."

He laughed and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Now we're even."

Both families had fun looking through baby pictures, poking fun here and there and a lot of laughs. Pretty soon the parents had moved to the living room leaving Plum and Trunks in the dining room to carry on looking at photos. They were just having too much fun to stop. Plum grinned before shoving the picture she held in the half Saiyan's face.

"Hey look at this one, you're sound asleep."

Trunks looked over and smiled. He was sleeping with his face down and bum in the air. Wanting revenge he held up the one he had with a smirk;

"Well check this one out."

Plum looked and laughed heartedly. It was her in a high chair with what looked like spaghetti all around her face. A gentle smile crossed both their faces as they begun to calm down.

"This is so much fun."

Trunks nodded before gazing happily upon a certain photo.

"Yeah, it is. Even some of these pictures have both of us in. To think we've known each other _that _long."

The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like it though."

With a nod of agreement he placed the photo back on the table, looking directly at the fully grown Plum, instead of the baby one.

"No, but, I would like to stay with you forever."

Plum's mouth fell open, understanding what the purple haired boy was getting at. A smile graced her features;

"I'd like that too."

Trunks was more than pleased as he leant over and lightly placed a kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling back and looking at another photo.

"And then we can do this with _our _kids."

He held up a photo and grinned from ear to ear. Plum laughed and nodded.

"Haha, yeah! Parents are there to embarrass their kids!"


End file.
